Stars
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: PreWincest. Todo humano tiene una estrella. Él solo tendrá que aceptarla. Sea quien sea


**TITULO:** Stars

****

**One large**

****

**Serie:** Supernatural

****

**Pairings/Warning:** Pre y Wincest (D/S)

****

**Category:** Slash. Bastante Sweet (a mi parecer).

****

**Raiting:** PG

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras, si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. _**

**_COPY LE FAY _**_: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic. **

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Solo por el mero amor a los Pre-Slash. **

**Gracias por seguir leyéndome **

Dean era muy pequeño para recordar cómo había comenzado todo, simplemente sabía que un día mamá le había dicho aquellas temibles palabras que todo unigénito ha sufrido alguna vez:

-Tendremos un bebé

El niño de ojos verdes había sentido el cómo su estómago se movía con rapidez.

-¿Un bebé? Había cuestionado, mirando alternativamente tanto a papá como a mamá, quienes con sonrisas inmensas en el rostro, aguardaban cualquier reacción por su parte.

Dean era quizá muy pequeño para saber ciertas cosas de la vida, pero nadie tuvo que enseñarle nada para saber que no quería a otro infante en la casa.

Por ello arrugó el ceño que había claramente heredado de la línea Winchester, y con toda la firmeza del universo, hizo valer su opinión.

-¡No lo quiero!

Tanto Mary como John se miraron perplejos. Su pequeño hijo debía no saber lo que aquella tan maravillosa noticia significaba.

-Cielo. Llamó mamá, hincándose para estar a su altura.-Creo que aun no sabes lo que trato de decirte.

Y para asombro de Dean, papá también se hincó a su lado.

-Vas a tener un hermanito. Agregó él con voz calmada y devota, haciendo resaltar esa sonrisa que rara vez surcaba su rostro.

Pero el pequeño ojiverde entendía perfectamente todo eso. A pesar de que jamás nadie se lo había dicho.

-Ya-lo-se. Respondió lentamente, como cuando mamá le enseñaba a pronunciar ciertas palabras.-Pero no lo quiero.

-¿Y por qué no? Indagó el hombre a su lado, tratando de verle siempre el lado lógico a las cosas.

Entonces Dean bajó la mirada.

No podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro: no quería a ese hermanito en su vida.

Era un hecho, y la mirada decidida que lanzó a sus progenitores, así se lo hizo saber.

-Pero cielo. Puntualizó mamá de nueva cuenta, mientras sujetaba su carita con ambas manos-¿Ha caso no quieres tener a alguien con quien jugar¿Ha alguien con quien charlar e ir al colegio?

A Dean esas cosas no le interesaban, por eso y como todo buen niño dijo la verdad.

-No.

Mamá entonces buscó la mirada de papá, quien había elevado los hombros a falta de respuestas.

Lo malo de ser un Winchester, pensaba John a menudo, es que se nace con la sinceridad y la decisión necesaria para sobrevivir en la vida.

Eso mismo había manifestado Dean en esos momentos, y por todo lo sagrado, él no podía revertir eso.

-Lo lamento, hijo. Apuntó el hombre, tras acariciar con orgullo los cabellos de su hasta ese momento unigénito.-Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-Si se puede. Asintió el niño, zafándose del agarre de su padre.-Regrésenlo.

Mary Winchester no pudo ocultar la sonrisa kilométrica que cruzó por su rostro, la cual contagió al padre que volvió a acariciar a su hijo.

-No se puede hacer eso, hijo.

-Si se puede. Volvió a asentir el niño, buscando el apoyo de mamá.

Dean sabía, aunque no lo comprendía, que siempre podía confiar en mamá.

Ella siempre lo apoyaba, fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, y en ese momento debía volver a hacerlo.

Por ello efectuó un puchero enorme y trató de mirar como lo hacen los perritos en venta, de esos que claramente dicen: Llévame contigo.

Siempre había funcionado cuando quería algo, pero a tan corta edad Dean se dio cuenta, de que aquello no era tan fácil como pedir Lucky Charms.

-No podemos regresarlo, cielo.

-¿Por qué no? Indagó el niño, mirando con ojos de imploración a mamá.

-Porque no se puede. Fue la simple respuesta que ella dio, dejando zanjado el asunto de momento.

-Ya te acostumbrarás, campeón. Ya lo verás. Alentó papá, acariciando su mejilla.

Pero para él, un niño de tres años, no fue fácil comprender lo que sus padres decían. Supo, sin necesidad de que alguien se lo explicara, que no le hablaría a papá en muchos días y que dejaría de pedirle a mamá que le contara una historia antes de dormir.

Supo, a tan corta edad lo que estar herido significaba, y a pesar de no comprenderlo con palabras, lo sintió en el corazón.

Por ello Dean pasó los siguientes ocho meses, pendiente de los cambios que se harían en casa.

De un momento a otro la dinámica familiar que conocía, pasó a la historia. Un día dormía en una cómoda cama con barrotes, y al siguiente ya era todo un niño grande.

-Necesitamos hacer la cuna del bebé, cariño.

Había sido la respuesta de mamá, cuando pidió cuentas sobre su antiguo colchón.

Y quejarse con papá no había servido, pues el hombre había estado inmerso en construirle la dichosa cosa esa al nuevo bebé.

Aunque Dean fuera pequeño y no entendiera muchas cosas, comenzaba a comprender que ser el primero en la descendencia no era tan buena idea.

En primer lugar porque mamá comenzó a retirarle toda su atención y en segunda porque sus juguetes, ropa y demás cosas de su habitación, estaban empezando a desaparecer misteriosamente, para aparecer un par de días después en el cuarto sin huso. Ese que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Haremos la habitación del bebé ahí, Dean. Por eso papá y yo estamos remodelando.

Le dijo Mary un día, cuando después de su vaso de leche preguntó con intenciones de obtener respuesta.

Y efectivamente, él jamás había visto a papá trabajar tanto dentro de la casa. Se ausentaba menos, sonreía más. Discutía sobre el tapiz y la alfombra, en caso de que fuera a haber una.

De vez en cuando le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño y en ocasiones lo sorprendía besando dulcemente el estómago de mamá.

Para Dean, quien había tenido el gozo de disfrutar a sus padres por casi cuatro años, estaba mirando cambios que jamás imaginó existirían, y entre todo lo malo, podría haber cosas benéficas.

Como el gozo de mirar a mamá cambiar.

Mary había aumentado de peso. Para Dean asemejaba un balón de soccer que en cualquier momento podría reventar.

Por ello y dejando de lado sus numerosas preguntas, comenzó a velar por ella en secreto.

Procuraba que ninguno de sus juguetes quedara fuera de lugar.

Corría a poner los cubiertos en la mesa para que ella no diera doble vuelta. Y en ocasiones, si era más rápido que ella, trataba de poner un cómodo cojín sobre la silla del comedor, solo para que mamá se sentara un momento y descansara.

Todo eso Dean comenzaba a mirarlo como su rutina diaria, que iba aumentando conforme Mary lo hacía.

-Ese color no me gusta ¿Qué tal un azul cielo?

John frunció el entrecejo. Habían pasado toda la mañana en la tienda de pinturas, y les pareció que el Verde sería una excelente opción para pintar el cuarto del bebé.

Pero al parecer los cambios de humor de la rubia no habían estado previstos en el itinerario, por lo que después de discutir, ambos se habían ido a la cama.

Lo que escuchó Dean esa noche fue suficiente para que su listo cerebro entrara en acción nuevamente.

Por ello se escabulló y tras tomar de su baúl de juguetes, una bolsita roja, se introdujo en la que muy pronto sería la habitación de su hermanito.

Por eso cuando despertó y se miró en cama nuevamente, con mamá a su lado y mirándolo con una sonrisa de amor profundo, jamás lo pudo olvidar.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Dean. Tú hermanito estará orgulloso de ti.

Y así pretendía que fuera, porque había pasado toda la noche pintando las paredes verdes, con plumones azules.

Así pues con el paso de los meses, Dean se habituó a los cambios y comenzó a pensar que tener un hermano menor, no era tan mala idea.

Comenzó a opinar sobre cosas que sus padres jamás sospechaban que escuchaba.

Fruncía el entrecejo cuando algo le disgustaba, y definitivamente peleaba con mamá cuando algo no salía de acuerdo al plan.

-Dijiste que me comprarías un osito. Para mí y para mi hermanito. Gruñó el niño, al salir del centro comercial sin el juguete.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero creo que no será niño.

Aquellas palabras conmocionaron los hasta ahora nuevos cambios en la vida del niño.

-¿No será niño? Inquirió, tras detenerse y soltarse de la mano de mamá.

Mary, con toda la paciencia que había adquirido tras ser madre, se sentó en una banca cercana y trató de explicarle a su hijo su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Lo que sucede. Explicó, buscando palabras sencillas.-Es que al parecer nos equivocamos.

Dean se cruzó de brazos y realizó esa mueca que durante toda su vida lo acompañaría.

-¿Se equivocaron?

Mary se removió incómoda. Definitivamente su hijo mayor era todo un Winchester.

-Si. Al parecer tú hermanito es en realidad…hermanita.

Y aunque trató de sonreír, mamá se llevó una tremenda decepción al ver a su hijo realizar una rabieta.

-¡Eso no es justo. Reclamó, mirando a su madre con bastante enfado.-¡Tú me dijiste que sería niño¡Ahora tú no puedes cambiarlo por una niña!

-¿Pero que tiene de malo? Quiso saber la rubia, comprendiendo que su hijo sería sumamente inteligente en esa vida.

-¡Que los niños no se juntan con niñas! Aclaró, frunciendo de más el entrecejo.

Mamá comprendió entonces que había cometido un error.

-Lo lamento, Dean. Pero no podemos hacer nada.

Y pagó su error con la indiferencia de su hijo mayor.

Dean realmente se había molestado y no fue hasta que papá charló con él, que su enfado disminuyó.

-Si es niño. Sonrió John cuando cargó a su hijo.-Al parecer el doctor se confundió.

Y aunque Dean no sabía muchas cosas, intervino.

-Mamá debería cambiar de doctor.

Así lo hicieron, porque una equivocación como esa, era imperdonable.

Pasaron otros tres meses y Mary acordó en que debían comenzar a buscar el nombre del bebé.

-A mi me gusta Arthur.

-Por favor. Negó papá con reproche.-¿Quieres que todos se burlen de él?

Mary bufó.

-Era el nombre de mi padre, John.

-Pues lo sería, pero ningún hijo mío se llamará así.

Y Dean, años más tarde se enteraría, que Arthur era el nombre de uno de los compañeros de marina de papá. El cual, y sin previo aviso, le había robado un beso.

John casi lo había descuartizado y desde entonces odiaba a todo el que llevara por nombre: Arthur.

-¿Entonces qué nombre te gusta? Interrogó la rubia con algo de cansancio.

-John, por supuesto. Aseguró papá, sintiéndose orgulloso de su nombre.

-No me gusta. Apoyó Dean, quien sentado en el regazo de mamá, acariciaba su voluminoso estómago.

Papá frunció el entrecejo. Eso no estaba entre sus planes.

-¿Entonces? Indagó, comprendiendo desde entonces que jamás podría discutir con su primogénito.

El niño sonrió, recostándose en el pecho de mamá.

-Dean. Pronunció con cierta dificultad.

Mamá y papá se miraron sin comprender, hasta que la sonrisita infantil del niño les hizo caer en cuenta de todo.

-Que se llame Dean.

-No podemos, cariño. Sonrió la rubia tras acariciar sus cabellos.

-Si se puede. Que se llame Dean, como yo.

John sonrió con dulzura y también acarició a su hijo.

-Sería una locura¿no te parece?

Pero el niño negó, mirando a su madre de forma implorante.

-¿Dean? Indagó, como cuando pedía chocolates antes de pagar en el supermercado.

-No se puede. Negó mamá, besando la frente del niño.

-¿Por qué no? Interrogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde que ese bebé se había anunciado, le negaban muchas cosas y eso no era justo.

Pero como todo hijo, las acciones de una madre sorprenden, por lo que él no previó lo que Mary le dijo.

-Porque solo hay un Dean Winchester en esta casa, y ese eres tú, cielo. Debes estar orgulloso de tú nombre y de ser único.

Y aunque solo fuera un niño y no comprendiera muy bien lo que mamá le había dicho, lo aceptó. Porque mamá siempre utilizaba ese tono dulce que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Así pues se abrazó a la rubia y besó sus mejillas.

Jamás amaría a otra mujer tanto, cómo amaba a su madre y aunque no lo recordara, siempre sería un hecho.

Por eso no discutió más sobre el nombre del bebé, aunque algunos le parecieran horribles.

-¿Qué tal Bartolomeo? Podríamos llamarlo Bart.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? Ningún hijo mío se llamará jamás Bartolomeo.

Y eran las discusiones que mamá y papá tenían siempre que pensaban en el nombre del bebé.

Así que un día, cuando cenaban con aparente calma, fue Dean quien volvió a intervenir y esa vez definitivamente.

-Sam. Señaló, sin que los mayores supieran lo que decía.

-¿Quieres sal? Indagó papá, ganándose una larga carcajada.

-No. Negó el niño con gracia.-Sam.

John miró a Mary quien tampoco comprendió.

Dean estaba comenzando a hablar fluidamente y algunas sílabas solían atorarse con su lengua. Tal vez eso estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-Pronuncia despacio, cariño. Apoyó Mary, tras acariciar su cabeza.

-Sam. Volvió a indicar con cierto cansancio.-Quiero que el bebé se llame Sam.

Y por primera vez la idea no resultó tan mala.

-¿Samuel? Interrogó papá no muy convencido y Mary sonrió asintiendo.

-¡Es un nombre precioso, cariño! Alabó mamá y por primera vez desde que le habían dicho que tendría un hermano, se sintió orgulloso.

John no puso objeción, al contrario, el nombre le pareció sencillo y digno de un Winchester. Por lo que esa noche quedó pactado que el siguiente en la descendencia llevaría por nombre Samuel, y en su efecto por cariño, Sammy.

¿De dónde había sacado el nombre? Eso jamás se sabría, pero de que Dean lo recordaría durante el resto de su vida, lo haría. Pues había sido un momento maravilloso en su existencia.

Por ello y cuando Sammy llegó al mundo, se sintió importante.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? Pidió a mamá cuando papá lo llevó al hospital.

Mary asintió y tras sentarlo a su lado le cedió ese nuevo pedacito de vida que acababa de llegar al mundo.

Lo que sintió Dean al sostener el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus pequeños brazos, fue algo indescriptible, que a pesar de su edad y de no saber demasiado, supo identificar como cariño.

-De ahora en adelante serás el mayor. Indicó John tras una sonrisa kilométrica.-Y serás su guía.

No hizo falta escuchar más, para Dean aquello fue una palabra que jamás se borraría de su memoria y que recordaba cada noche antes de dormirse y mirar a la cama contigua.

Era el mayor, el guía y también el sostén.

-Solo será por esta noche. Anunció mamá al segundo mes y cuando había recuperado su figura original.-Papá y yo tenemos que salir.

Jamás había sido un niño melindroso ni mucho menos rebelde, pero desde que Sammy había nacido, Dean se había vuelto sobre protector. Por ello no había pequeño detalle que no detectara y reclamara a su madre.

Que si la botella del bebé estaba vacía, que si necesitaba un cambio de pañales, que si lloraba demasiado.

Todos esos detalles Dean los vigilaba muy de cerca y ese, en especial, fue mayúsculo.

-¿Nos abandonas? Interrogó tras fruncir el entrecejo y abrazar al bebé que yacía inquieto en la cama.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? Riñó mamá, un poco molesta por ese comentario.

-Porque nos dejarás con esa señora. No me gusta. Negó, ocultando el rostro entre las mantas del bebé.

-Solo será por esta noche. Papá y yo tenemos que ir a esa reunión. Ya te lo había dicho.

Dean lo sabía. Mamá había estado hablando de esa reunión desde que había conseguido las entradas.

Mary nunca salía si no era en familia y a veces, cuando sus sueños adolescentes se remontaban al presente y ese aire romántico la inundaba, no había poder humano que la hiciera desistir de una velada con su esposo. El cual, casi siempre fuera de casa, aceptaba con gusto.

Pero para un niño sonaba más a abandono que a otra cosa.

-¡No! Gimió el mayor, abrazándose fuerte al bebé que nunca lloraba si estaba en sus brazos.-Nos abandonarás.

Y Mary, con el infinito amor que poseía, lo besó.

-Yo jamás haría eso. Susurró, impregnando a Dean de ese perfume de flores.

-Yo jamás abandonaría a mis niños. Siempre los protegeré, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello.

Dean asintió, aferrándose a ella.

Amaba mucho a su familia y no quería verse sin ella.

Pero desafortunadamente meses más tarde y cuando la noche se veía igual a las demás, sucedió.

-Es hora de ir a la cama. Anunció Mary, tras colocarle el pijama al bebé, a Dean y a ella misma. Había sido un día agotador.

Dean sonrió. Sujetando a Sammy para cedérselo a mamá.

-¿Mañana podemos ir al centro comercial? Pidió el mayor, caminando al lado de su madre por el enorme pasillo.

-Por supuesto, amor. ¿Para qué quieres ir?

Dean sonrió, abriendo la puerta del fondo.

-Quiero comprar tres helados. Uno para Sammy, porque hoy cumple seis meses. Indicó con los dedos.- Otro para ti, y para mí.

Mamá sonrió inmensamente. Su Dean siempre protegiendo a su hermanito y sabía que así siempre sería, aunque ambos tomasen caminos diferentes.

Como toda madre sabía que los dos eran muy diferentes.

A leguas se veía el ímpetu de Dean por realizar las cosas, así como también de proteger lo que más amaba.

Tal vez llegaría a ser un buen líder, uno del cual sentirse orgullosa.

Sam, por su parte y a pesar de su corta edad, era mucho más tranquilo. Tal vez llegaría a ser analítico y bueno en ciencias, esa odiosa materia que a ella tanto se le había dificultado.

Probablemente su bebé sería alguien grande e iría a la Universidad para conocer a una linda chica y cazarse con ella.

Los nietos que tendría, sin duda los amaría enormemente.

Sonrió al sentir que se estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos, pero era imposible no pensar en el futuro. Ese maravilloso futuro que les auguraba a sus hijos.

-Mamá. Llamó Dean.-Mira el cielo.

Mamá miró por la ventana y observó la hermosa bóveda. Siempre le había gustado mirar las estrellas y pensar en el mañana glorioso que tendría.

Desde niña había querido siempre conocer al hombre indicado y tener una familia hermosa.

Afortunadamente lo había conseguido y se sentía feliz por ello.

-Las estrellas son hermosas, cielo. Siempre míralas y encontrarás las respuestas.

-Las estrellas no hablan. Rió Dean, recibiendo varios besos de mamá.

-Lo sé, pero brillan tanto que es inevitable no encontrar las respuestas. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una estrella.

El niño parpadeó.

-¿Una estrella?

-Eso era lo que mamá me decía cuando tenía tú edad. Rebeló Mary.-Nunca supe a lo que se refería hasta que encontré a papá.

-¿Papá es una estrella? Yo pensé que era John.

Mamá lanzó una carcajada. No tan alta porque su esposo dormía, pero si con intenciones de contagiarse.

-Aun es muy temprano para que lo entiendas, cariño. Pero cuando lo hagas, comprenderás muchas cosas.

Y volvió a besarle para depositar a Sammy sobre su cama.

A Dean le gustaba todo lo que mamá decía. Muchas cosas no las comprendía, pero deseaba descubrirlas. Por ello lo habían dotado de una mente admirable.

-Ahora dile buenas noches a Sam.

Dean corrió para acercarse a su hermanito, quien juguetón movía su cuerpo y miraba con mucha atención el móvil de figuritas.

-Buenas noches, Sammy. Musitó, obsequiándole un beso como todas las noches.

-Ahora usted, jovencito. A la cama.

El niño no debatía nunca a mamá, por eso se dejó acompañar hasta su habitación para que lo arropara y le diera la bendición.

-Mamá. Sammy es mi estrella. Comunicó con una ancha sonrisa.

Mary lo miró y le sonrió.

-Es la estrella de todos, mi amor. Él ha sido un regalo divino.

-Yo lo quiero mucho. Volvió a decir el niño, quien comenzaba a sentir los párpados pesados.

-Y él te quiere a ti. Siempre deben permanecer unidos.

-Siempre lo voy a cuidar. Balbuceó Dean, sonriendo al beso protector de mamá.

-Por supuesto, y él cuidará siempre de ti.

Mamá no escuchó más, Dean se había dormido ya.

Por eso y con mucho cuidado se incorporó de la cama y salió de la habitación, procurando cerrar la puerta muy bien.

Algo admirable de su Dean era esa valentía que siempre llevaba consigo.

No temía ni a los fantasmas ni al monstruo bajo la cama. Para él todo era un juego y cosas lógicas.

Definitivamente era sangre de su esposo y pensó, sin dejar de sonreír, que Sam debía crecer así.

-Que no exista nunca, nada que los separe ni los haga flaquear.

Era su oración diaria, aquella que siempre diría hasta el fin de sus días.

Y así fue…

Cuando Dean se despertó inquieto y a causa de los gritos al final del pasillo, supo que nada bueno se avecinaba. Por ello se incorporó de la cama con rapidez y salió sin meditar nada.

Los gritos de su padre, provenientes del cuarto de Sammy, no le agradaron en nada, mucho menos cuando se acercó y miró a su madre pendida del techo y cubierta de llamas.

-¡Dean! Gritó John con desesperación.

Pero a Dean le costó mucho trabajo despegar sus verdes pupilas del techo.

-¡Dean! Volvió a gritar su padre, obligándole a que se concentrara en él.-¡Toma a Sammy y sácalo de aquí, Dean¡Corre y no te detengas¡Hazlo! Ordenó, como muy pocas veces lo hacía.

Asintió, tomando el bulto inquieto que papá le cedía para dar media vuelta y correr.

No preguntó nada. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver por última vez a mamá. Todo lo importante estaba entre sus brazos y debía protegerlo porque corría peligro.

Por ello corrió. Descendió por la escalinata rápidamente y salió al jardín, solo para ver que la ventana del cuarto de Sammy, estallaba.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo y desde la acera de enfrente miró el incendio.

Su atención absoluta se encontraba en esa habitación, la que acababa de arrebatarle a mamá sin una explicación.

Sintió a Sammy llorar y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza y pegarlo a su pecho.

Ya no había más mamá. Se habían quedado sin ella.

Los vecinos comenzaron a congregarse alrededor de la casa y no pasó mucho tiempo para que los bomberos y la policía rodearan la zona.

En ningún momento Dean se despegó de Sam, el cual había vuelto a dormir al sentir protección.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Indagó su vecina, esa que no le caía muy bien pero que de vez en cuando los cuidaba.

Asintió. No encontraba la voz para responder.

-Lo lamento tanto. Escuchó a otro vecino decirle y de igual forma solo asintió.

Los paramédicos quisieron revisarlos a ambos, pero él no soltó a Sam. Papá había dicho que lo tomara y nadie se lo arrebataría.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el bultito humano que continuaba durmiendo.

-Necesito revisarlos. Insistió el paramédico.-Es para saber si…

-¡Dean!

El grito lo obligó a elevar la mirada y encontrarse con papá, quien con unas cuantas heridas salía de casa.

El niño corrió hacia él, sujetando fuertemente a Sammy.

Cuando John los miró a salvo se dejó caer en medio de la calle acordonada, y sin importarle nada más abrazó a sus hijos.

Dean escuchó el llanto de papá y se unió a él.

Estaba a salvo, había logrado escapar de las llamas, pero habían perdido a mamá.

-Mamá. Musitó el niño, tras recuperar un poco su voz.

Pero John no fue capaz de decirle nada, ni siquiera de preguntar el cómo estaba.

Simplemente lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como tratando de decirle en silencio que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero Dean sabía que nada estaría bien, porque mamá se había ido y eso con nada se remediaría.

Dos horas después y cuando papá sostenía a Sammy y ellos sentados en el cofre del Impala aguardaban cualquier indicación, escuchó a su padre mentir.

-Un corto circuito. Señaló papá al oficial que hacía las preguntas.

-Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Se disculpó este.-Pero fue pérdida total del inmueble y de…

-Lo sé. Asintió John con un nudo en la garganta.-No pude sacarla.

El oficial lucía apenado, pero debía continuar con las preguntas de rigor.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

Dean miró a su padre guardar silencio unos segundos, para después mirar la ventana hecha pedazos y responder al oficial.

-No lo sé, solo escuché los gritos. Lo único que pude hacer fue sacar a mis hijos.

El oficial miró a los niños y sintió lastima por ellos.

-Lo lamento de verdad. Aseguró el policía, guardando su libreta de registros.

-No más que yo. Murmuró papá y Dean supo que algo había cambiado en él.

Efectivamente de eso se percató dos días después, cuando al mirar a su padre cruzar la puerta del hotel dónde se habían instalado, comprendió todo.

-Nos marchamos. Ordenó.

-¿A dónde? Indagó Dean, quien había bajado de la cama dónde Sammy reposaba.

-Al sur. Necesito llevarlos con alguien.

Dean no preguntó, solo obedeció como siempre y alistó todo para la partida.

Jamás volvieron a Kansas en esos años, ni mucho menos a la casa que les había arrebatado a mamá.

Hicieron un largo viaje hacia el sur, en silencio. Dónde el duelo y el dolor en los corazones era el suficiente ruido que necesitaban por un tiempo.

Dean comprendió que a partir de ese momento su vida sería la carretera, su padre, hermano y ese auto viejo que tanto le gustaba.

Supo que jamás podría regresar atrás, mirando solo al frente y sin nada más que preguntar.

Supo que a partir de entonces conocería a muchas personas y aprendería a que Disparar primero y preguntar después, sería la prioridad que podría salvarle la vida.

Entendió que conocería un mundo diferente en el que hasta ese momento había vivido, y que la prioridad de la confianza se encontraba en ellos tres. Solo en ellos tres.

-Él es el pastor Jim. Presentó John cuando arribaron a su destino.-Él será al único a quien acudirán en caso de emergencia.

En su momento Dean no comprendió lo que emergencia se refería, pero pasado el tiempo si que lo hizo.

-Hola. Saludó Jim con los ojos entristecidos.

-Hola. Asintió Dean, pensando que ese hombre desprendía demasiada paz.

-Ellos son mis…

-Lo sé. Sonrió Jim antes de que John finalizara.-Los cuidaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Y así fue. El pastor Jim había sido siempre como el buen tío a quien acudir. Y el cual, en secreto, les obsequiaba dulces y unas cuantas monedas.

Esa noche Dean miró a su padre partir. No como lo hacía cuando estaba en casa, sino de una manera que a partir de ese momento siempre sería un patrón.

-Ahora estás a cargo. Señaló John, tras cargar la cajuela del Impala con armas.-Eres el mayor y tú deber es proteger a Sammy¿entiendes?

Dean asintió. Esas palabras siempre lo acompañarían.

-Cuídense mucho y…

No más palabras, no era necesario. Al fin y al cabo el hombre acababa de perder a su esposa.

No supieron más de él en cinco meses, dónde tras su largo recorrido arribó a donde el Pastor.

-Tengo una pista. Comunicó a Jim apenas llegar.-En unos cuantos días lo tendré acorralado y después…

-¿Y los niños? Señaló el pastor sin desvanecer su paz.

Papá entonces miró a su amigo y después de lanzar un largo suspiro, respondió.

-Los llevaré conmigo. Ya es hora de que aprendan el negocio familiar.

No hubo poder humano que lo hiciera desistir, por eso Jim los miró partir a los tres y siempre que los veía marchar, oraba por ellos.

A partir de entonces comenzó una persecución sin sentido en un principio, con tintes de venganza después y con odio acumulado de años en las venas.

Dean fue aprendiendo el oficio de cazador, del mejor.

Dividía su tiempo en estudiar a los Wendigos y en darle de comer a Sammy, quien crecía sano y fuerte.

Dean se convirtió en mamá y papá, pero también en un hermano que decidía que hacer o no.

Se transformó en ese guía que alguna vez su padre le mencionó que era y todo en su vida giró alrededor de John y de Sam.

Los tres eran una pequeña familia rota por las circunstancias de la vida, pero que salían adelante de la mejor forma en que podían.

Cuando Sam cumplió los siete y aguardaban a papá en un hotel más, preguntó.

-Dean. Llamó, con esa vocecita suave que parecía de ratón.

-Mhg.

-¿Por qué murió mamá?

Dean se tensó.

Sam siempre había sido prudente, hasta para aprender a caminar, pero en ese momento lo estaba olvidando.

-¿Dean? Llamó de nuevo el niño, acercándose al sofá desde donde su hermano miraba los Tundercats.

-No lo sé, Sammy. Respondió cortante, tratando de no pensar en ello.

Pero no por nada Sam era un Winchester.

-Si lo sabes. Papá te lo dijo.

-¿Y tú como sabes? Retó el mayor, con esa mirada verde que en muchas ocasiones le había hecho ganar riñas en el colegio.

-Porque a ti te dice todo.

-No es verdad.

-Lo es.

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-¿Para qué diablos quieres saber eso? Sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Gruñó el mayor, apagando el televisor.

Y aunque aun fuera un niño y no comprendiera muchas cosas, supo que Sammy siempre lo sorprendería. Como el día en que le anunciaron que venía en camino.

-Porque era mi mamá, Dean y porque aunque hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo…aun seguimos rodando por eso.

Rodando. Que singular manera de decir: Estamos jodidos.

Dean realmente le dio méritos a su hermano, por lo que terminó diciéndoselo.

-Murió en un incendio. Un corto circuito.

Sam negó.

-Dime la verdad. Imploró, mirándolo con esos ojitos que nada podían negársele.

-No querrás escucharlo, Sammy. No querrás. Negó el mayor, obstinándose en conservar la inocencia de su hermano por más tiempo.

En un mutuo acuerdo, papá y él habían insistido en no relatarle nada a Sammy hasta que tuviera más edad.

Pero en una vida como la suya, era difícil guardar secretos. Mucho menos ocultar lo que hacían.

-Sammy…

-Por favor, Dean.

Cada día aprendían una nueva cosa. Cada día era distinto, y en ese en particular Dean aprendió a jamás mirar de frente a su hermano, porque con el puchero y sus ojos brillantes, hasta el mundo mismo era capaz de inclinarse ante él.

Así pues con un inmenso dolor, le relató a su hermanito lo que había acontecido aquella noche desgraciada.

Le relató todo, incluyendo las teorías de papá y el porque siempre viajaban.

Miró, con el corazón destrozado, el como Sammy lloraba y tras finalizar el relato, lo sintió aferrarse a él con fuerza.

-Murió por mi culpa.

-No. Dijo tajantemente el ojiverde.-No murió por tú culpa. Murió porque ya era su hora.

Sam negó.

-Murió por mí. Murió por mí y por eso ahora…

Dean lo abrazó tan fuerte y tan acogedoramente que Sam no pudo resistirse.

Esos brazos le indicaban que todo estaba bien y que a diferencia de los de su padre, en ellos podía confiar.

Dean le estaba dando sostén y amor, y eso él siempre lo agradecería.

Por eso, desde ese día ambos hicieron un pacto silencioso: Cuidarse uno a otro como nada en el mundo. Permanecer juntos y jamás olvidar que nadie jamás los amaría como ellos mismos.

Esta alianza sostuvo sus vidas durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando Sammy cumplió los quince y tuvo la primera de muchas riñas con papá.

-¡¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?! Gritó el menor, quien había estado dando un estirón sorprendente los últimos años.

-¡Si lo entiendo! Asintió John con el mismo tono alterado.-¡Eres tú quien no comprende nada!

Dean miró a su hermano contraer las manos, y algo en esa mirada herida no le gustó.

-Te odio. Murmuró Sammy, y lo peor de todo era que sus ojos demostraban el sentimiento.

Miró a papá enarcar una ceja y tras guardarse el reclamo, salió, azotando la puerta del hotel.

Dean aprendería con el tiempo a intervenir en esas disputas, lo haría porque no concebía que sus seres queridos se pelearan de esa manera, y porque su corazón dolía cada vez que uno miraba de forma herida al otro.

-Sammy. Llamó, tratando de sonar neutro.

Pero el chico lo ignoró, saliendo él también de la habitación.

El ojiverde no lo dudó para seguir a su hermanito, encontrándolo al lado de la piscina.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan necio? Indagó Sam, cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano.

-Porque es papá y así debe de ser.

-¡Pero no lo entiendo! Explicó con desesperación el otro, arto de solo viajar y no obtener respuestas.-¡Lo que hacemos es..es…!

-No te atrevas a decirlo. Puntualizó con seriedad el ojiverde.-Porque lo que nos pasó fue algo que nos mantiene unidos.

-Rodando. Debatió Sammy, y aunque habría querido molestarse con su hermano, no lo hizo. Él era el único que lo comprendía.

Por ello lo abrazó, importándole muy poco que alguien pudiera mirarlos.

Para Dean fue el símbolo de que su hermano se encontraba mucho mejor y para Sam el ánimo que necesitaba para continuar.

No había en el mundo nadie más unido que ellos y aunque Sam tuviera quince y Dean diecinueve, continuaban durmiendo juntos sin importar nada.

Pero fue tal vez esa excesiva unión, lo que los separó.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Le anunció papá un día, cuando Sammy aun se encontraba en el colegio.

-¿Sobre qué? Indagó el ojiverde, tratando de entender.

Pero sintió, por la mirada de papá, que lo que tenía que decirle era importante.

-De ti y de Sammy.

Dean enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

-No es bueno que sean tan cercanos. No es bueno.

-¿Por qué? Quiso saber el joven adulto.

-Porque…no

Dean se había forjado un carácter mordaz e impulsivo, y aunque con papá siempre fuera el hijo más atento del mundo, esa vez no lo fue.

-Esa respuesta estaría bien para un niño, pero no para mí. ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

Papá frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo sabes perfectamente y no dejaré que "eso", se haga en esta familia.

Dean tragó con fuerza, pero aun así continuó indagando.

-No te entiendo. Que Sammy y yo seamos cercanos no quiere decir que…

-Se miran como quien mira a…una chica que te atrae.

Papá lo había dicho casi en un susurro, con los ojos llenos de ira y decepción.

Fue la única vez en la que Dean no pudo responder nada.

La única ocasión en la que su ágil lengua no supo que decir.

Lo que papá le decía era…inverosímil.

-Yo sé lo que veo y debe parar ahora¿entiendes? Indicó papá con extrema seriedad.-Es tú hermano, Dean y debes respetar eso. Lo miró como acusándolo del delito más grande sobre la tierra y él no pudo defenderse.-Él no puede ser sensato, pero tú si. Así que quiero que esto se termine ahora o tendré que tomar medidas para ello¿entendiste?

Sintió a su cabeza moverse de arriba abajo sin su consentimiento. Se sentía asustado e inmerso en un shock que no tenía salida.

Por eso esa tarde y cuando Sammy arribó del colegio, trató de ignorar lo que sentía.

-¿Dean? Llamó el chico, quien evidentemente aun crecería más.

-Mhg.

-¿Vamos a rentar películas o a dar un paseo? Ya casi aprendo a conducir como se debe. Comunicó Sammy, quien había estado muy atento esos días a sus clases de conducir en el colegio.-¡Vamos! Animó con su kilométrica sonrisa.

-Solo quiero que me veas y me supervises para…

-Tengo que salir. Fue toda la respuesta de su hermano, para tomar su chaqueta de cuero y salir de la habitación.

Decir que Sam se sintió ignorado y desconcertado, sería no tomar en cuenta a Dean, quien hasta ese momento comprendía todo lo que papá le había dicho por la mañana.

-No nos vemos como hermanos. Se dijo así mismo, y para su acongojado corazón, decía la verdad.

Entre él y Sam había nacido un amor que no era precisamente fraterno.

Un cariño que rebasaba todos los demás y cuyo destino era solamente llegar a algo que simplemente no podía ser.

Esa noche bebió todo lo que su sistema pudo ingerir, para terminar después en la habitación de una chica a la cual no conocía y a la que nunca recordaría. Supo que la desgracia de enterarse de un secreto, era tan grande como saberse un asesino.

Desde ese día su trato para con Sammy fue distinto. Trataba de ser más hostil y separarse del muchacho, que a pesar del drástico cambio, continuaba mirándolo como quien mira…a una chica que te atrae.

Dean estaba seguro que no podría soportar eso tanto tiempo sin desmoronarse. La sonrisa de Sam y su contacto lo estaban trastornando seriamente, y las miradas homicidas de papá no ayudaban demasiado.

Por ello un día le pidió lo que nunca se había atrevido.

-Quiero ir de caza.

John lo miró sin mostrar nada.

-No voy a dejarte ir solo. Conoces las reglas de equipo.

-Lo sé. Asintió con voz desesperada.-Pero si no hago algo yo…

Papá entendió a la perfección, por eso tres días después colocó su bitácora frente a su hijo.

-¿Qué sabes sobre los demonios de budú?

Fue su primera misión con papá, la primera en la que Sammy no salía de caza con ellos y la primera dónde experimentó la satisfacción de saber que había nacido para ser un Blade.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a priorizar cosas que jamás había tenido contempladas.

Sin percatarse, comenzó a alejarse del ser que más amaba en esa vida, y también sin saberlo estaba perdiendo más de lo debido.

Pero nadie podía culparlo si se sentía tan asustado.

No podía amar a su hermano, no podía y Sammy debía entenderlo también.

-Me voy. Informó Sam en medio de una de sus usuales discusiones.

No era una posibilidad ni pedir un permiso, era un hecho.

-¿Te vas¿A dónde? Indagó papá con el entrecejo fruncido.

-A la universidad.

Dean había estado escuchando la discusión por largo rato, sabiendo que se trataba de otra riña más. Pero jamás habría estado preparado para esas palabras.

Papá había mirado a Sam de manera indiferente, quizá como lo hacía con las cosas que cazaba.

-¿Y se puede saber, a dónde exactamente?

Para Sammy aquello fue más un enfrentamiento de egos que la verdadera razón de saber a dónde se iba.

Su ira aumentó, pero al menos trataría de razonar por última vez con papá.

-No creo que el lugar importe. Solo me voy y punto.

Sintió que las pupilas de papá lo atravesaban por completo, y aun cuando una parte de él intentaba no temblar, le fue casi imposible no hacerlo.

Él había visto muchas veces en acción a papá, y aquella mirada que cambiaba de matiz, era exactamente la que usaba cada vez que recordaba que mamá estaba muerta por culpa de un demonio.

El aire tenso le indicó a Dean que lo peor estaba por llegar y aunque quiso intervenir, no supo el cómo.

Una parte de él se había adormecido al escuchar que Sam se iba, mientras la otra estaba gritando ensordecidamente que hiciera algo para detenerlo.

No podía permitir que se marchara, no él, el ser que más…

-Solo te diré una cosa. Puntualizó papá sin que el ojiverde tuviera tiempo de aclarar sus ideas.-Si te apartas de esta familia, nunca podrás volver.

Y Dean supo que Sammy había escuchado la sentencia que lo había herido más que una bala de plata en el corazón.

-¿Es todo lo que me dirás? Reclamó el alto muchacho, conteniendo lágrimas de ira.

-Si. Respuesta tajante que dejaba zanjado todo lo no dicho.

Por eso ambos cazadores miraron a Sam asentir y tras tomar sus escasas pertenencias, salió de la habitación.

El sonido hueco de la puerta al cerrarse, fue como un taladro en sus almas.

Dean jamás se lo diría a Sam, pero había visto una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de papá, al mismo tiempo que una de dolor y alivio.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. Murmuró John más para sí que para su primogénito.

Pero este aun tenía cosas que discutir, por lo que sin pensarlo salió de la habitación de hotel y se apresuró a seguir a Sam.

Sabía que papá no lo detendría, y aunque le doliera, también sabía por qué se había sentido aliviado de que se fuera.

No le costó trabajo distinguir la larguirucha figura de su hermano, por lo que tratando de no exasperarse, se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Y te irás así, nada más? Reclamó, como si el resto de las interrogaciones hubieran muerto para él.

Sam suspiró antes de mirarlo. Aun tenía unos minutos para que el autobús arribara.

-Ya lo escuchaste. Fue su simple respuesta, una que lo hizo enfadar.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-¿Entonces?

Era increíble que los centímetros que el menor le ganaba al mayor de los Winchester, sirvieran en ese momento para amedrentar al ojiverde.

Sam siempre había sido decidido y analítico, pero en esa ocasión lo estaba rebasando todo.

-Vamos, no estarás hablando en serio. Insinuó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego? Reclamó el más alto tras sonreír con ironía.

-¿Crees que esto es solo un capricho para llamar la atención de papá? No Dean. No lo es.

El aludido tragó en seco.

-Pero…tú no puedes marcharte.

-Si puedo y lo estoy haciendo.

Demasiada decisión para un niño de dieciocho años.

¿Cuándo demonios había crecido tanto?

Dean no podía comprenderlo y el panal en su cabeza se lo impedía.

-¿Para que viniste?

-Mierda, Sammy. Gruñó el ojiverde al verse sofocado por sus sentimientos.-¡No puedes hacernos esto!

El chico lo miró sin pizca de compasión.

-No les estoy haciendo nada, Dean. Al contrario, les estoy quitando un peso que estoy arto de que carguen.

-¡Pero somos familia! Reclamó el mayor, desesperado por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Sam suspiró antes de encararlo.

-¿Tú… quieres que me vaya?

No fue su intención, pero Dean dio un paso atrás cuando los ojos de su hermano lo miraron.

Brillaban tanto y decían tanto que pensó su corazón se saldría, por el agitado palpitar.

-Yo…

-Dímelo, Dean. Susurró el más alto y su voz parecía tan íntima y hermosa, a pesar de encontrarse en el exterior.

El ojiverde estaba convencido de que todo era una locura y aunque había visto infinidad de veces esa mirada que lo turbaba, no podía alejarse de ella.

Le era vital y también le era necesaria para sentirse vivo.

-Nunca…mencionaste nada de la Universidad.

Sam sonrió, con esa maldita mueca que podía hacer que hasta los polos se derritieran si lo quería.

-Lo hice, pero nunca me hicieron caso. Te hablé de las solicitudes el verano pasado.

-No…no lo hiciste. Negó Dean, tratando de alejarse de esos labios maravillosos que lo hipnotizaban.

-Como sea. Resopló el menor sin perder el contacto.-Eso ya no importa. Me voy y…nunca regresaré.

La mente de Dean gritó, y respiró varias veces antes de hablar de nuevo.

-No hablarás en serio¿verdad?

-Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida, Dean.

La decisión, la jodida decisión. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento?

-Esta es tú vida. Dijo el ojiverde, tras ver que las opciones se agotaban y el autobús se detenía a su lado.

-No. Negó Sammy con vehemencia.- Esta no es mi vida. Yo jamás quise ser cazador ni mucho menos conocer todo lo que he visto. Yo solo quiero una vida normal, Dean. Y no la obtendré si me quedo aquí.

-Que obstinación. Se quejó el mayor, comenzando a enfadarse.-¿Qué tiene esta vida de malo? Cualquiera pagaría por saber lo que tú has visto.

-Pues entonces le sedo mi lugar a quien lo quiera. Agregó, sujetando su mochila al hombro.-Si alguien la quiere, que la tome. Yo solo deseo ser como cualquier otra persona y estudiar. Es todo lo que quiero.

Dean sintió ira y también decepción. No podía ser que su Sammy estuviera hablando de esa manera.

-Es hora de irme. Anunció el menor, dando un paso antes de detenerse en el primer escalón del autobús.

El ojiverde supo que era el momento adecuado para agregar algo más.

Para detenerle, sujetarlo de los hombros y gritarle que no deseaba que se fuera.

Quería retenerlo y decirle que era su todo y que sin él simplemente no continuaría.

Necesitaba hacerlo, pero como era la vida real, no lo hizo.

-Cuídate. Murmuró, antes de dar media vuelta.

Y se fue, con el corazón y las lágrimas de Sammy pendiendo de un hilo.

Ninguno de los dos miró atrás y mientras uno se alejaba para nunca más volver, el otro se encontró siendo presa de sus sentimientos.

-Es mejor así. Aseguró Dean, cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Evitando pensar que solo se estaba mintiendo.

Por tal razón, continuó su existencia al lado de papá, que aunque casi nunca hablaba del tema, sabía que extrañaba a Sammy tanto como él.

Se dedicó al sexo, rock y caza, y aunque no pedía más, siempre supo que le faltaba algo.

Pero la vida mueve sus fichas y un día cuando papá no regresó, Dean comprendió que era momento de pedir ayuda.

Palo Alto California, no era precisamente de su agrado, mucho menos porque la mayoría de las personas eran chicos universitarios tratando de avanzar lo más rápido posible.

Le había costado mucho saber en dónde se había ocultado su hermano, pero se enorgulleció de su habilidad de rastreador. Por ello y sin permitir que su corazón gobernara, es cómo se adentró en la casa bonita al final de la calle.

La pelea que sostuvo con la luz apagada, fue solamente un juego de niños comparado con el rostro maduro que se encontró al verse como vencedor de la contienda.

-¿Dean? Indagó la desconcertada voz de su hermano, cuando la luz de la calle le dio en el rostro.

Y su corazón comprendió que al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba.

No fue fácil asimilar a Jessica, la novia de su hermano. Ni mucho menos pedirle a su alma que no se lamentara.

-Encontraste una linda chica¿verdad, Sammy?

El chico no respondió a eso, pero recordaba nítidamente que Dean le había pedido hacía muchos años que encontrara una linda chica con la cual establecerse. Si es que lo iba a hacer.

Lo había hecho, pero no lo hablaría con él.

Después de su primera aventura juntos, pensaron que todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Yo tengo mi vida, Dean. Y no pienso dejarla.

Él lo sabía, por eso no volvió a pedirle que se quedara a su lado.

Una vez más se había quedado cayado y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido.

Y antes de salir de Palo Alto, se detuvo a contemplar las estrellas.

Había olvidado lo bella que eran, sobre todo lo sabias que podían ser.

-No sé que debo hacer. Musitó, sabiendo que era una tontería.

Pero cuando regresó sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a decirle a Sam que lo necesitaba a su lado, sucedió lo impensable.

Otro incendio, más gritos y una desesperación palpable que lo hizo revivir el pasado.

Jessica se había ido, al igual que mamá, y lo peor era que Sammy realmente parecía herido.

-Lo lamento. Musitó, cuando viajando en el Impala miró a su cayado hermano de soslayo.

Él no dijo nada, se había vuelto reservado y un tanto desconfiado. Realmente se había vuelto una persona normal.

Y la vida los llevó a seguir rodando. A cazar cosas, a salvar personas, a comprender que esa era su vida y que nunca podrían escapar de ella.

Eran su única compañía, su prioridad y aunque el patriarca Winchester se había marchado para nunca más volver, aun se tenían mutuamente y eso era lo que les bastaba.

-Son lindas las estrellas¿verdad?

Una noche de Mayo, no importando qué fecha en realidad. Sintiendo el alcohol de diez cervezas en el sistema y la fría brisa del condado de Cook, no existía nada en el mundo más que ese momento.

-No lo sé. Musitó Sam, casi a punto de dormirse.

-Lo son. Solo míralas.

El menor hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, y a pesar de que se encontraban recostados en el asiento del auto, no pudo.

-Vamos, abre los ojos. Animó Dean, riendo por el estado de su hermano.

-No…puedo. Murmuró, sintiendo la lengua adormecida.

El ojiverse sabía perfectamente bien el efecto del licor en su hermano. Sammy nunca había bebido más de dos cervezas y si con ellas era capas de cantar el Karaoke, con diez podría llegar a hacer una locura.

Pero solo por esa noche no se preocuparía, porque esa noche era suya. Solo de ellos y de los recuerdos.

-Eres una chica, Sammy

-Idiota. Gruñó.-Solo…bah, necesito dormir. Musitó, girándose para darle la espalda a su hermano.

Dean rió, pero no se atrevió a subir el capote del auto.

La noche era tan plácida que nada podía perturbarle.

-Dos años desde que papá se fue. Indicó, más para si que para su hermano.

-Lo sé. Parece que fue ayer. Corroboró Sam, quien continuaba despierto.

-Si. Pero ya no duele igual.

En eso tenía razón. A pesar de que extrañaban al hombre y continuaban en pie de guerra, los recuerdos ya no pesaban tanto y el corazón ya no dolía igual.

En ese par de años habían aprendido a sopesar las adversidades y a olvidar el dolor para reemplazarlo con compañía.

Ambos habían vuelto a ser una familia, y aunque no podían llevar una vida normal, lo que tenían les bastaba.

Uno era el soporte del otro y así siempre sería.

-Dean. Llamó su hermano cuando el silencio volvió.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste ese día?

El aludido dejó la botella de cerveza en la parte posterior del auto, antes de responder.

-¿Cuál día?

Sam pareció gruñir.

-Tú sabes…"ese" día.

La mente del ojiverde se sentía agotada. Había estado conduciendo dos días seguidos y aquel descanso resultaba muy conveniente.

Aun así le costó trabajo seguir la charla de su hermano.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Si sabes. Debatió Sam aun dándole la espalda.-Sabes de qué día te estoy hablando.

Dean entendió, pero aun así no se atrevió a decir nada.

Ese asunto estaba zanjado y si en lo que llevaban de estar juntos, lo había evitado, con mucha más razón en esos momentos.

No quería abrir una herida que jamás sanaría, pero que al menos podría permanecer oculta. Tal y como papá le había ordenado.

Pero Sammy era tan o más terco que él. Por ello se dio la vuelta y quedó justo a la altura de sus ojos.

-Dean. Insistió, queriendo la respuesta.

El aludido comprendió que no podría escapar de ella, por eso hizo su mejor esfuerzo en responder.

-¿Para qué detenerte? Cuestionó, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-¿No querías hacerlo?

El listo Sam. El inteligente Samuel. Habría sido sin duda un buen abogado.

-No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.

Escuchó al menor gruñir.

-¡Dean! Suplicó el chico y puso al mayor en un predicamento.

Por eso tomó la manija del auto y pretendió salir. Pero la inmensa mano de Sam se lo impidió.

-Respóndeme…por favor.

¡Su carita de cachorro, su carita de cachorro!

No había cambiado y el que estuviera ebrio no ayudaba en nada.

-Ya pasó mucho tiempo. ¿Para qué quieres saber…?

-Por favor. Pidió el chico nuevamente.

Dean maldijo mentalmente y no pudo zafarse esa vez.

-¿De qué habría servido? Ya tenías un plan y evidentemente nosotros no estábamos en él.

-Tú sí.

Eso si lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

Sam cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire de la noche.

-Tú si estabas en mis planes, Dean. Siempre estuviste, hasta en ese momento.

Dean pensó que la cerveza había nublado ya sus sentidos.

¿Era su imaginación o Sam estaba mirándolo de esa manera que no debía?

Desde su reencuentro, las miradas habían estado cargadas siempre de diversos sentimientos, ninguno que se acercara a "ese". O al menos trataba de que así fuera.

-Cuando mandé las solicitudes, nunca esperé que me respondieran. Reveló el menor, tomándose su tiempo.-Siempre mantuve la fe en que podría salir de todo esto, y cuando Standford me respondió…fue el día más importante de mi vida.

Aunque sabía que papá jamás lo apoyaría, tenía la confianza en que tú si lo harías. Siempre me dijiste que querías lo mejor para mi.

-Sam. Musitó Dean de repente.

-Contacté con la universidad. Continuó, revelando aquello que siempre había ocultado.-Y me dijeron que si ponía mi mejor esfuerzo, podía conseguir una beca completa que abarcaba la manutención y un lugar dónde alojarme. Fue entonces que pensé en ti y…

-¿Me ibas a meter en una casa para lucir bonito? Ironizó el mayor, pero se dio cuanta, por la negativa desesperada de su hermano, que lo que se avecinaba era serio.

-No, tonto. Quería llevarte a California para que vivieras conmigo, y para que empezáramos de nuevo.

Aunque me digas que naciste para esto, yo sé que a veces deseas ser normal. Tener amigos, confiar en alguien más que en mí…

-Yo no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti, Sammy.

Aquello no estaba en sus planes. ¡Pero al diablo con todo! Culparía a las malditas cervezas si algo sucedía.

Observó a Sam parpadear confundido y sonreír después.

-Ni yo tampoco.

Sin siquiera preverlo, Sam lo abrazó como lo habían estado evitando desde que volvieron a reunirse.

La sensación fue extraña, pero sobre todo tan reconfortante que Dean no hizo nada por alejarse.

Todo lo contrario, estrechó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano y olió su esencia.

Lo había extrañado tanto a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Y las cosas simplemente se dieron, porque era el momento, el lugar y la persona correcta para hacerlo.

A pesar de tener veintitantos años y de conocer muchas cosas, Dean jamás había besado a un hombre, y para ser su primera vez, fue maravillosa.

Piel suave a pesar de ser masculina, labios exóticos moviéndose al compás de los suyos. Pero sobre todo, un sabor que había estado imaginando desde que recordaba.

Succión, pasión, necesidad.

Un conjunto de sensaciones que se avivaron cuando sus rostros se separaron un momento.

-No es correcto. Musitó Dean, tratando de luchar contra todo eso.-Es antinatural.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida es natural? Tú y yo sabemos que no lo es. ¿Por qué seguir luchando contra esto?

-Porque papá…

-Él ya no está. Explicó el menor, depositando un suave beso sobre los temblorosos labios.-Siempre será nuestro padre y siempre trataremos de vengarle y seguir sus pasos, pero necesitamos continuar.

-Pero…

-Dean. Susurró Sammy, y aunque el aludido sabía que lo estaban mirando como a una chica que te atrae, por primera vez eso no le importó.

Su corazón estaba cansado de resistirse y fuera o no efecto del alcohol, necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba liberarse.

Por eso atrajo a Sam con fuerza y sin pensar, simplemente abordó esa boca que gustosa lo recibió.

Un contacto más agresivo pero erótico, dónde intercambiaron hasta el alma.

Un suspiro que había rogado por salir desde hacía mucho y que al fin podía convertirse en aire.

-Eres mi estrella. Siempre lo has sido.

Sam no comprendió, pero se escuchaba perfecto.

-Te amo desde que tengo memoria. Nunca existió nadie que pudiera ocupar tú lugar, ni siquiera Jess.

Aquello si era una revelación.

-Ella fue buena y la quise tanto como a ninguna otra mujer querré, pero me hice tonto si pretendí pensar que la amaba.

A la única persona a quien amaré siempre, será a ti. Y aquel día, cuando no me detuviste, pensé que…

-No lo hice porque era lo mejor. Papá lo sabía y yo…

Sam volvió a besarlo. Él sabía todo lo de papá, porque aunque nunca se lo dijera a Dean, ambos habían discutido por ese sentimiento que para la humanidad era fabuloso, pero que entre ellos era indebido.

No bastó decir demasiado, simplemente estaban haciendo lo correcto. Porque cuando un corazón ama, no puede equivocarse.

La vida siguió su curso y aunque no dejaron de rodar, de escapar de la policía, ni de cazar, se tenían.

Era suficiente y aunque no fueran del tipo melosos, ni dejaran de pedir una habitación con dos camas en los hoteles, para al final solo utilizar una, las estrellas los guiaron.

Juntos, siempre juntos y nada más importaba porque cuando el amor verdadero es fuerte, nada puede contra él.

**FIN **

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que es la primera historia dónde involucro a toda la familia desde el inicio.

Todos tenemos una estrella y hay que encontrarla, cuidarla y protegerla. Mucho más cuando está tan cerca de nosotros.

Amo a este par. Realmente lo amaré toda mi vida y aunque en la "vida real" no puedan estar juntos, yo me encargaré de eso mientras me queden energías para escribir sobre ellos.

Nos veremos y no me queda más que agregar:

¡"ARRIBA EL WINCEST"!

**KLF **


End file.
